Exiled Again
This is the 8th episode of Survivor: Campeche Previously On Survivor... On Day One, Jackson immediately distrusted Marcy, even saying she would be the first one to go, after convincing his allies to flip on him, his ally Charlie was voted out. Jackson never forgave Marcy and promised to get her out. What Jackson didn't know was Marcy was also trying to vote him out. After the second shuffle, Marcy convinced Billie to vote out Jackson, sending him home. Eight remain, who will be voted out tonight? Challenges Immunity Challenge:' When It Rains, It Pours One arm above their head with their wrist tethered to a bucket of water on top of a platform. The castaway who could stand there the longest without tipping the bucket would win. At random points during the challenge, the host would tempt the contestants with food items. They would get the food item only if they step down. Winner:'' Christa Julia Story Day 22 Halacho The shot zooms in on Christa trying to straighten her hair. Christa asks everyone how it looks, everyone looks annoyed. Kim is getting tree mail and comes back. '''Julia: A challenge? Britney: It better be something non-athletic because if not, we're screwed. Christa: You said it. Kim: Even better, we're merging! And we only have five minutes to get everything we need! Everyone scrambles to get their stuff. Calkini Marcy is reading tree mail to everyone. Marcy: We have only five minutes to get all of our belongings. Everyone is sitting down talking. Ethan: It'll be easier if we just knock them all out. So us four just have to stick together and make sure that one of them flip to our side. Everyone gets onto the boat and rows out. Tenabo Everyone arrives on a beach and sit down to eat. They have tacos, sopes, flan, and polvorón. Britney: So what are we calling this merged tribe? Marcy: What about Tenabo, it's a town nearby. Everyone finishes eating and reads the note. Christa: You will be going to the old Halacho camp. Head on out once you have finished this meal. Good luck, you still need it. Everyone arrives at camp. Christa and Anabelle go off to the water hole. Christa: We're still a final two right? Anabelle: Yeah, I think it'll be good if you flip over to our side. Christa: If I do that, I anger three or four jurors. Anabelle: You can tell them it's just a game. Kim and Billie are talking in the shelter. Kim: Are they trying to get you to flip? Billie: Yeah. If I did you wouldn't tell anyone would you? Kim: No, it's your decision. Billie: Thanks, I'm just not sure what to do. Kim: You have plenty of time to think. Marcy and Ethan are talking in the water. Marcy: You're still not mad right? Ethan: I am, I'm just voting with you guys cause I know I have no other choice. Marcy: Understandable, and I'm assuming you want me out fifth. Ethan: Your assumption is correct. Day 24 Tenabo Ethan and Billie are out on a boat trying to fish. Ethan: If you flip, you're protected. No one's voting for you, ever. Billie: But you can't say they won't write my name down, and you can't say they won't play an idol. Ethan: If someone can get sent to exile. They're going to be on our side. Billie: I just think it's risky to flip. Ethan: No matter which way you flip, people are going to be targeting you. Britney and Monica are talking on the beach. Britney: So you played volleyball? Marcy: Yeah, it was real fun getting to travel around. Britney: That's so cool. The only sport I did was extreme shopping. They both laugh as Marcy comments on how Britney looks athletic. Britney: I'm a huge sucker for treats. If they ever offer food for a challenge, she's taking it. Anabelle and Kim are talking. Anabelle: You have to flip over to us. If not, you're going to be on the outs really early. Kim: If I flip, I lose my honesty and integrity. I don't want to be an unhonorable person. Anabelle: I just hate this. I want you to stay around as long as possible. They're going to get rid of you soon. Kim: I can win immunity. Anabelle: I'm just saying, I don't know how long I can keep them from writing your name down. Immunity Challenge *Britney and Anabelle dropped out for doughnuts *Marcy dropped for a slice of pizza and pop. In a twist, Jeff announces that Christa must choose to either send herself or the second place person, Julia, to exile island. Christa said to send herself. Julia then takes the immunity necklace. Exile Island Christa lands on the beach and just sits in the shack. Christa: It's pointless to find the idol. I'm safe anyways, I'm just going to side with the people that have the majority when I get back. Tenabo Marcy and Ethan are discussing the vote. Marcy: Britney, she's a social threat, and if they do have an idol, they're playing it on Kim. Ethan: Sounds good, I'll tell Billie last minute so he doesn't have time to tell them. Kim and Britney are talking. Kim: We better hope she has the idol. Britney: Yeah, it'd be great, it'd be gone and we'd stay in the majority. Kim: Doesn't it anger you that Christa cowered out of it? Britney: I know! Like you're an adult, make a choice! Tribal Council The merged tribe comes in and sits down. Jackson then walks in to see the tribal. Jeff asks if it's original tribe vs original tribe. Everyone nods their heads. Jeff then says it must be a halacho member going tonight then. Marcy then responds it takes only one to change the game. Britney rolls her eyes. Jeff then says it's time to vote. Everyone goes up and votes Jeff: The person must leave the tribal council area immediately. First vote: Britney Second vote: Ethan Third vote: Ethan Fourth vote: Ethan, that's three votes Ethan, one vote Britney Fifth vote: Britney Sixth vote: Britney, that's three votes Britney, three votes Ethan, one vote left. Seventh vote: Britney Britney brings her torch to Jeff as he snuffs it. Julia and Kim hang their head low in despair. Jeff: Well, it seems to not be a game about old tribe affiliation anymore. Anything can happen. Head on out. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The Idol is found. "I'm safe for another day." * An auction splits an alliance even further. "I bidded against you! So what!" Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.